Rubber compositions utilized in various tire components such as tire treads are frequently reinforced with fillers such as carbon black and/or silica. The use of functionalized polymers may influence the dispersion of such filler(s) as well as filler-polymer interaction and may yield improved properties in the resulting rubber composition.